


bad movies and naked cuddling

by bisexualbarry, PastaPapi



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Christmas Movies, Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Lazy Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pillow princess peter Parker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snowed In, Teasing, Top Wade Wilson, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaPapi/pseuds/PastaPapi
Summary: When it’s too cold outside to patrol, Peter and Wade decide to stay in and have sex on the couch while mocking bad Christmas movies.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 350
Collections: Isn't it Bromantic- Holiday Bingo 2020





	bad movies and naked cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> aye, here’s some random smut 😜
> 
> thank you [bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfacecucumber) for beta’ing 💛
> 
> filled for the “isn’t it bromantic” holiday bingo **snowed in**

Peter’s half dressed in his Spider-Man suit when arms are suddenly wrapping around his waist. He squeaks in surprise before happily leaning into the embrace.

“Wade,” Peter says with a laugh. “I’m trying to get dressed for patrol, and you’re not helping.”

"Patrol? Baby boy, it's, like, negative ten degrees out there. You're gonna freeze your tight little ass off. Come on," he smirks and wiggles his hips against the boy to tempt him. "You can miss out on one night of patrol. Stay inside with me where it's warm and cozy."

Humming, Peter turns his head to look at Wade. “But criminals...” he says, unable to keep a straight face.  _ Fuck, he loves this man. _ “Crime doesn’t take a snow day, so why should I?”

"What do you mean 'crime doesn't take a snow day?' Criminals are people, too, Petey," he says, parroting the words he's heard from Spider-Man many times before. "And most people don't wanna go out while there's a whole ass blizzard outside."

“Ugh, I hate when you use my words against me,” Peter says, pouting a bit. “Fine, fine.”

Wade smiles victoriously when Peter relents, especially since it means he gets to see that cute little pout. He never gets tired of his baby boy's pout. "Would you rather I use  _ something else _ against you? Cause all you gotta do is ask, pumpkin."

Peter kisses Wade’s cheek before pulling away to wiggle his suit back off. He throws it somewhere towards the hamper, figuring it’d be a good day to wash it anyway. He pulls his sweats back on and steals one of Wade’s hoodies.

Wade plops down on the couch and leers at the boy as he gets changed. He can tell today will be a comfy day when Peter puts on one of his hoodies.

“What do you have in mind, then?” Peter asks, feeling cold despite the layers. “Hopefully cuddling.”

"Cuddling is definitely among the long list of activities I have planned." He holds out his arms and waits for the boy to join him.

Peter blushes at Wade’s words before placing himself right on his boyfriend’s lap. He kisses Wade’s cheek and curls into a ball. “It’s  _ cold _ , Wade. You of all people know I can’t maintain heat well. And you’re a furnace, so you’re going to deal with holding me all the time. Not that you’d complain about that, right?”

Wade hums in contentment when he feels the familiar weight of Peter in his lap. He wraps his arms around the boy, gratefully accepting the kiss, and snuggles into him. "Complain? Why would I ever complain about getting to touch my sweet, wonderful boyfriend whom I love more than anything else in this world?"

Peter raises an eyebrow and sits up so he can see Wade’s face. “Alright. What do you want? Or are you trying to bring up doing a new sex position that I probably haven’t heard of, but will probably end up liking anyway?”

"Okay, one, kind of rude that you automatically assume I want something just because I'm boldly proclaiming my love for my sweetheart. And, two, kind of crazy that you're literally Spider-Man and we still haven't tried out all the sex positions with 'spider' in the name."

“Mhmm, I’m sure,” Peter teases. “And you usually try buttering me up before you do something. Or after, now that I think about it. Like when you broke the dryer while I was out on patrol.”

Wade gently cups Peter’s face and kisses him, pulling him from his thoughts. Peter quickly melts into the feeling. If he’s being honest with himself, kissing Wade is one of his favorite things. All too soon for Wade, though, Peter pulls away.

“Seriously, though. Are you trying to butter me up, or are you just being sweet?” Peter asks, blushing a little. “Sometimes I can’t tell with you.”

"Hey, alright, that dryer was so totally..." His words turn into a light moan when Peter's lips connect with his own, shutting him right up. He happily reciprocates, even following Peter's face when he pulls away.

"I'm just trying to be sweet." Wade pouts, though he always enjoys seeing his boy blush. "It's the perfect day for cuddles, and hot cocoa, and cheesey rom coms, and then the sex that those cuddles will inevitably lead to."

Peter’s blush deepens at Wade’s words. “Who said we can’t do all that at once?” he teases, kissing Wade again. “After all, I hear I’m a pretty good multitasker.”

He turns so he’s properly straddling Wade’s thighs. Gently cupping Wade’s neck, Peter pulls the man into another kiss, this one dirtier than the one before.

"Mmh. Wonder who could've told you that," Wade mutters as Peter pulls away to readjust. "Have I ever told you how much I love this position?" He asks just before he was met with another kiss.

He snakes his arms around Peter's waist and pulls him even closer, teasingly bucking his hips up to meet Peter's for just a moment. The kiss ends all too soon.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love having quick, messy sex with you,” Peter says softly, feeling his flush go down his neck. “But sometimes, I want to slow things down, you know? Sometimes I just want to... sit on your cock for a bit? Maybe? I love the stretch of you in me, and we don’t have to sprint to the finish line. We can... stroll.”

God, that blush. Wade hums in acknowledgment as he listens, gently kissing the blush where it’s spread down his face and neck. "Cock warming, huh?" Wade asks, removing all subtly that Peter may have had. "I'm certainly not gonna say no to that. Wanna put on a  _ good _ rom com or a bad one in the background? Unfortunately, the list of good ones is a lot shorter."

“Let’s watch one of those cheesy Christmas movies and make fun of it,” Peter suggests, grinning. “Netflix has quite a few that we can pick from. Damn things have the same plot anyway, so it’s not like it matters.” 

"I know, right? All I want is one semi-original idea in one of my Christmas movies. Then again, they are very fun to make fun of." 

Peter wiggles his hips and smiles shyly at Wade. “I love you, you know.”

Wade raises his (lack of, if we want to get technical) eyebrows and bucks his hips up in retaliation. "I love you too, Petey Pie."

Peter bites his bottom lip as he grins at Wade. He grinds his hips back and whimpers softly as he feels Wade’s cock thicken up under him. “Hello, sir. You seem interested in this conversation now,” he teases.

"Doesn't take much to get Wade Junior riled up when you're around, sweetness," he flirts back. He tightens his grip on Peter's hips and helps guide the boy as they grind against each other. "Fuck, even through clothes you feel so good, baby boy," he groans.

“You’re one to talk,” Peter says, pulling Wade in for a kiss. “God I love your cock. It always feels so nice stretching me.”

He wiggles his hips again before standing up. With a grin, Peter kisses Wade once more before heading into the bedroom to grab the bottle of lube.

"Good for you that we're both impatient." He slaps Peter's ass as he pulls away, then gives him a wink when he turns back to look at him. 

“Condom or no?” Peter asks from the doorway.

"I'm feeling no condom tonight. Not like I can give you any STDs," he says.

He waits a moment after Peter is gone, then quickly strips himself of his clothes. He poses himself on the couch, splaying his arms and legs out, and waits for his baby boy to return.

Peter returns to the living room and smirks. “I only needed your cock, but I appreciate the view nonetheless,” he says with a chuckle.

"I live to please," Wade replies with a smirk. 

Peter pushes his boxers and sweats down under his ass and sits on Wade’s lap with his back to Wade’s chest. “Do you want to finger me, or should I?”

Wade watches as Peter takes off his pants, his eyes immediately catching sight of his boyfriend's erection. It’s gone from his view all too soon, but it’s worth it when he feels that ass in his lap. "I wanna watch you finger yourself for me, baby boy."

“Pervert,” Peter says playfully, turning his head to kiss Wade’s jaw.

"Damn straight. And you love it."

Peter lubes up his fingers, lifts up his leg, and grabs Wade’s hand. In a silent request to hold his leg up, Peter plants said leg in said hand with a grin.

Wade bites his lip as he obeys Peter. He  _ loves _ how flexible his boy is.

“Good boy,” Peter jokes.

Wade can tell Peter only meant it as a joke, but he should've known how much he would enjoy it. "Always a good boy for you, pumpkin pie."

Peter hums happily and rubs a lubed finger over his hole. He moans softly as he teases himself before slowly pushing a finger into himself. “Love being full,” he says, squirming a little. “Love your cock more, though.”

"Fuck, baby boy," Wade groans. "Just wait a little bit longer. You can be patient for me, yeah?" He knows the hypocrisy of that statement, but that’s part of the fun.

“I don’t like waiting, though,” Peter says with a playful pout. “Why don’t you pick a movie out while I stretch myself out? I want a really bad one to make fun of.”

"You bet," Wade comments offhandedly. His focus is still very much on the finger in Peter's ass, but he does as asked regardless. He doesn’t pay much attention to which one he chooses, but chances are, it’ll be bad. Good enough, right? Really, all he wants right now is to be inside Peter.

“Were you even paying attention? We’ve seen this one before,” Peter teases, sinking a second finger into himself. “C’mon, babe, try a little harder.”

"Fuck, sweetie, I'm as hard as I can be." He wiggles his hips against Peter, pressing his dick up against the boy.

Peter leans his head back and sighs softly. He scissors his fingers and moans at the feeling as he sinks back onto Wade.

“Should I even let you fuck me until you have a movie picked? I think we might do that,” Peter comments, breath hitching.

Wade groans, this time not in a sexy way. "Weren't you the one complaining about having to be patient?" He grabs the remote again and actually  _ tries _ to pay attention to which one he’s picking, but he keeps glancing back at Peter every half-second. He pauses when he finds one that looks semi-decent (but in a horrible way). "How's this one, baby boy?"

“Perfectly awful,” Peter answers, pulling his fingers out of himself.

"Oh thank fuck," Wade breathes out, because he isn’t sure how he'd have survived any longer without having Peter wrapped around him. 

Peter lubes up Wade’s cock with a soft hum, stroking him off for a minute before lifting himself up. With a soft moan, he sinks down onto Wade’s cock.

Peter sits down all the way, eyes closing a little as Wade’s cock stretches him open. “Shit,” he breathes out, clenching lightly around his boyfriend. “Feels so good.”

"You're one to talk, baby boy," he says in a strained tone. He knows he isn’t  _ supposed _ to, but he can’t resist slowly bucking up into Peter.

“W-Wade,” Peter stutters out, melting back into his boyfriend’s chest. “You’re cheating.”

"No idea what you're talkin' about, sweetheart," Wade says with a smirk. He loves having his baby boy's weight on his chest and his arms wrapped around the boy's body. Cuddling is wonderful, but it’s made one-thousand times better with his cock in Peter's ass. He can definitely see, and feel, the appeal of just sitting there. Peter’s right, they don’t have to move.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Peter relaxes on top of Wade. Having Wade’s cock in him feels heavenly and Peter never gets tired of it. “Okay, play the movie,” he says, grabbing the quilt to wrap around them. “I’m all ready when you are.”

Wade lets out a happy sigh and wiggles his hips some. "Just gettin' comfortable." They both know that’s bullshit. "Okay, now I'm ready." He grabs the remote and plays the movie, before haphazardly tossing it to the side.

Peter smiles and lays his head back on Wade’s shoulder. “You know...” he says after a moment, looking up at Wade.

"Hmm?" Wade hums, pressing a light kiss to Peter's forehead as he leans back.

“I think I was promised hot chocolate.” Peter grins. “We’re cuddling and having sex while watching a cheesy movie, but there’s no hot chocolate. How are we supposed to do all those things at once if one of them’s missing?” He playfully wiggles his hips. “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if I go and make some, hmm?”

Wade pouts and lets out a loud whine. "You're doing this on purpose now, aren't you? You're such a fuckin tease."

He shifts gears in an instant, going right back to flirty. He slowly rolls his hips upwards and whispers in a husky voice, "Come on, baby. Stay for a little longer?"

“Cheater,” Peter says, back arching as Wade continues rolling his hips. “This is what I meant. You never let me speak whenever you do,  _ shit _ , that.” He grinds his hips back and moans. “Completely unfair.”

"Oh really? Cause it sounds like you're talkin' to me." He groans at Peter's reciprocation, but resists trying to speed up. Peter said he wanted low and slow and that's what he'll get. "Fuckin love it when you moan like that for me."

“Get your cock in me more often and you can hear all you want,” Peter says with a grin. “But I really do want hot chocolate.”

"Baby, I want my cock in you all the time. You're the one who has to go to work and patrol all the time." Wade scrunches up his nose in mock disgust. Peter kisses his cheek before slowly getting up, tosses his sweats and boxers to the side, and heads into the kitchen wearing nothing but Wade’s sweater. Wade pouts and whines when Peter lifts himself up and walks away. At least the thighs and hint of bare ass he could see under the hoodie is a pleasant sight.

“You want marshmallows in yours?” Peter calls back, unable to stop smirking.

He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. "Do I want marsh— _ of course _ I want marshmallows."

Peter laughs softly as he makes two mugs before heading back to Wade. “Here you go,” he says softly, kissing Wade. “I love you and your wonderful cock, you goof.”

"And I love you and your wonderful ass, you tease." He sticks his tongue out as he takes his mug.

With that, Peter sinks back down on Wade’s cock with a soft moan and settles back with the quilt and his hot chocolate.

Wade groans when Peter sinks back down on him, then wraps one arm around him, holding his cocoa in the other. "You make it really hard to not move, y'know. Get it?  _ Hard _ ?"

“I hate you,” Peter says, snickering despite himself. He hums happily and cuddles the blanket close as he takes a sip of his hot chocolate. “I like this, though. Just sitting here with your cock in me. A nice stretch. I love having you in me.”

"Love you too, baby boy." Wade smiles and places a quick peck to his cheek. "And I love being inside you," he teasingly wiggles his hips, "in  _ every _ way." While he’s content to just sit there with his dick in Peter's ass, he was still legally obligated to tease his baby boy.

Peter’s breath hitches and he weakly glares at Wade. “Let me watch this movie. Bad or not, it’s Christmas and I want to feel festive. And that just so happens to include sitting on your cock.” He teasingly clenches around Wade’s cock in response.

"Well merry fuckin' Christmas to me," he mutters with a groan. He can’t tell if his teasing has backfired or gone exactly as planned. On one hand, being inside Peter feels absolutely amazing and he loves being denied the ability to move, but on the other,  _ it is really hard not to move _ .

He lets out a quiet sigh and presses play on the movie as he takes a sip of the cocoa. Perfect.

Peter chuckles softly, snuggling back into Wade.

It doesn’t take him long to drain his hot chocolate. Once it’s gone, Peter pulls the quilt up to his chin, still a bit cold despite having Wade’s hoodie on and sitting in his lap. His head is laid back on Wade’s shoulder as his eyes start to droop. He yawns and snuggles closer to Wade, hips jutting slightly at the movement, having slightly forgotten he’s still sitting on Wade’s cock.

Wade, like Peter, finishes off his hot cocoa pretty fast. That way he can get to the chocolate smothered marshmallows before they completely melt. He sets it aside and wraps both his arms around Peter's waist. 

He groans when the boy shifts to get comfortable again. The sudden movement is enough to acutely remind him of how good this feels. "Gettin' tired there, baby boy?" He chuckles, his hot breath tickling Peter's neck.

Peter shivers and stubbornly opens his eyes. “I’m wide awake, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says.

"Mhm. You sound totally convincing right now, babe." 

“I’m warm, Wade. You feel nice, and I always fall asleep whenever I sit on your lap. If I fall asleep, feel free to use me to get off.”

Wade smiles and raises his brows at the offer. "Fuck, baby boy, that's one of the hottest things you've ever said to me. Not that that's saying much, cause literally everything you say and do is hot."

“Use my ass to get off,” Peter teases with a smirk, looking up at Wade. He wiggles his hips. “You’ve already got your cock in me, why not. I just don’t want to move. Or do any work.”

"Pillow princess," Wade teases. He certainly isn’t going to complain about this development, though. Okay, that’s a lie. Maybe he would a little bit, but he doesn’t really mean it. "Aren't you the one supposed to be doing the work, Mr. Super Strength?" Despite his words, he’s already gripping onto Peter's hips and slowly rolling his hips upwards.

“No, I’m tired,” Peter says, closing his eyes. He doesn’t feel in any rush to get off this time around, but the way Wade’s moving is certainly making his cock perk back up in interest. “Besides, you like it whenever I get all subby. Or bratty. You just like sticking your cock in me no matter what.”

"Damn straight. Well, damn gay. But you get the point," he speaks in as casual a tone as he can, despite how good it feels each time he thrusts into Peter. He starts out slowly before tightening his grip on Peter's hips. He lifts the boy up and brings him back down in time with his thrusts, groaning all the way. "Fuck, baby boy, you feel so fuckin good."

Peter moans softly, tipping his head back as Wade continues moving him on his cock. “All for you, you know. Wouldn’t want anyone else’s cock in me.” He swallows thickly. “You’re it for me, you know. I don’t want anyone else. Don’t want anyone else to fuck me, or love me, or call me a variety of nicknames that I pretend to hate but actually love.”

"Yeah? Fuck. Tell me just how much you want my cock, sweetheart. How good I make you feel." He groans and progressively speeds up, but keeps his pace fairly slow compared to normal. With every thrust, he lifts Peter just a little bit higher to get more friction. "Fuckin’ hell, baby boy. Love it when you tell me how much you love me. I fuckin’ love you, too, honeybun. God, you feel so fuckin’ good. Mine. All mine."

Peter moans as Wade keeps moving him on his cock. He pushes the quilt off of them, claiming he doesn’t want to get cum all over it. “All yours,” he repeats, a bit out of it as Wade keeps thrusting into him. He wraps a hand around his cock and strokes himself as Wade moves. “Fuck, Wade. Your cock always stretches me out so good, you know? Feel so full whenever you fuck me. I love it so much.”

Without the quilt, Wade has a much better view of his boy, and the sight of him touching himself is only spurring him on. "Mmh. Love the way you squeeze around me, sugar. So fuckin’ tight and warm. God, I love you," he groans. His thrusts start to get more sloppy and impatient the closer he comes to, well, cumming.

“I love you, too,” Peter replies with a moan, hand moving quickly on his cock. “God, Wade, I’m so close. Please come in me. Wanna feel your cum in me.”

"Almost—ugh—there. Fuck, baby, Petey," he groans out, his voice low and strained, as he moves Peter up and down. He pulls Peter down one last time and bucks his hips up, burying himself as deep as he can as he comes with a loud moan.

“Fuck, Wade,” Peter pants out, fisting his cock until he came with a cry of his own.

His breathing’s harsh as he comes down from his high. Peter reaches behind him and half-heartedly strokes at Wade’s face.

“That was good,” Peter says, laughing a little. “Really good. I’m definitely warm now, despite not having any pants on.”

Wade sighs happily as he wraps his arms around his boy's waist and nuzzles his face into the smaller hands. "Wow, Petey. Can't believe I was actually enough to warm you up," he teases, since Peter is always complaining about being too cold.

Peter snickers, melting back into Wade’s touch. “It probably won’t last too long, but it’s the thought that counts. And you, good sir, always run hot as fuck, so I’ll climb you like a tree whenever I’m cold.”

"Ya don't hear me complaining." He snuggles back into the couch, pulling Peter along with him, and places a kiss on his cheek.

Peter licks the cum off his hands before pulling them into his sleeves.

"Keep doin' that and you're gonna make me hard again," Wade comments as he watches him. Well, making him hard again probably wouldn't be  _ too _ difficult, considering the fact that he’s still inside Peter. But pulling out is just too much effort. This is nice. "Nap time?"

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Peter whispers, arching into Wade’s touch. “I’m still tired. Just don’t let go of me, ‘kay? Want to be held by you forever.”

"Come on, baby boy, you know I'm never gonna let go. This isn't the Titanic. I love you and I'm not giving you up for anything."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!! 💛
> 
> PastaPapi's [Twitter (NSFW)](https://twitter.com/SteveBooscary?s=09)
> 
> bisexualbarry's [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/spidvrpool)


End file.
